


Parallel

by sleeplessabout_u



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Karmic Restribution, Karmy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessabout_u/pseuds/sleeplessabout_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Karma turns to look at Amy for a second - her face blank but the sad eyes betray her stony façade - before she starts walking towards her. And Amy can instantly feel her face scrunching up as the shorter girl gets closer, ready for the punch or the slap that she's undeniably going to get right now.' Or what should've happened on 'Karmic Retribution'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, And I'm still fucking pissed off about the finale but at least Karma wants to get all up on Amy so I'm holding on to that.

"Karma?" Amy calls quietly, standing by the lockers. She not sure if Karma heard her because of how silent that was, almost like a whisper...

But then, Karma straightness up her spine, sets her shoulders and takes a deep breath before closing her locker forcefully— Yeah, she heard me.

Karma turns to look at Amy for a second - her face blank but the sad eyes betray her stony façade - before she starts walking towards her. And Amy can instantly feel her face scrunching up as the shorter girl gets closer, ready for the punch or the slap that she's undeniably (and deservingly) going to get right now.

But, she doesn't.

Instead, Karma grips her left arm harshly and starts pushing her, "Wh- where are we going?" Amy asks shakily but keeps walking along with her, "Are you going to kill me?" She says, in an unsuccessful attempt to joke but she's sure Karma can hear the nervousness (and a little seriousness) on her voice because she scoffs.

"Shut up, Amy" she grits and Amy agrees quietly and lets Karma led her into the hallway.

She notices how everyone is looking at them— Twitter update, Amy thinks annoyed at her nosy peers.

Karma pushes her into an empty classroom, the one farthest away from campus. And Amy's eyes scan the unoccupied room immediately— This must be where all the couple come to have sex, she thinks vaguely - trying to distract herself from the smackdown that's to come as she watches Karma close the door loudly and turn the lock on—

Oh god, she is going to kill me...

"Explain" Karma says as she turns to look pointedly at her, her arms folded on her chest, "Everything. All of it, now" she commands - and Amy watches how her head is lifted up and her mouth is tightly closed, and-

That's how she looks when she's trying really hard not to cry.

Amy swallows, "Karma," she starts, "I am so-"

"I don't care about that. I want answers" she states, "And I swear- I swear if you dare to lie to me again I'll-" she warns, pointing her middle finger at Amy and taking a step forward.

The blonde's eyes pop open, "No. I won't, I won't" she says nervously as she takes a step back automatically, raising her hands in surrender, "Just- sit down or something..." she mutters quietly and Karma sighs

"I'm not going to hit you Amy" she says quietly. She then proceeds to grab the seat next to her, sitting down on it and crossing her legs and folding her arms again, "Talk"

Here goes nothing, Amy sighs and places her backpack to the floor, "Okay, so...the Liam thing" she watches Karma nod, "that- it happened after the wedding- you know, after the whole stupid 'I love you' thing," Amy says uncomfortably and watches Karma frown slightly, "well after that. I got drunk" she chuckles a little, "like, shitface drunk. Like, it was- it was a lot— champagne" she mutters with disgust and fights the urge to shiver as she remembers the agonizing hangover that morning. That was the worst. Well, a close second after finding out you'd lost your virginity to your best friend's kind-of-boyfriend because she-

Amy shakes her head in an attempt to avoid the mass of unwanted memories of that night, " I don't even- it's kind of hazy..."

"Keep going" Karma says faintly, and her face expressionlessly again.

"I just remember seeing Liam and he was drinking too, I think he was crying," she says quietly and Karma looks away, "I just- I don't remember much after that... I don't know who kissed who or how did we go up to my room. But then next thing I knew, we were rolling around in my bed and-"

Karma stands up abruptly, "Okay. That- that's enough" she cuts her off, shaking her head and starts pacing across the room.

Amy leans against the classroom door, and looks down to her feet, "I just- I want you to know that I never, ever wanted to-"

Karma stops, "Did you like it?" She asks suddenly and Amy raises her head to look at her, "I- forget I asked that" The redhead shakes her head again.

Amy's confused, "I, no- I mean, I didn't- mind it?" She says uncertainly, "I mean, it wasn't like it was with-" she cuts herself off, her eyes widening at the slip up— Shit.

Karma's face goes all stiff, her mouth twitching, "Reagan" she states.

And Amy doesn't have to, but she nods, "I- yeah..."

"When?" Karma pushes and Amy looks away in shame— God, she has to be the worst person ever. And the sluttiest.

She shuts her eyes, "Last night..."

"God," Karma shakes her head with a fake chuckle, "why is it that every time my world is falling apart you're- fucking?" She spats, and Amy opens her eyes to see her eyes water up.

"I don't know, okay," Amy says with frustration, "I keep fucking up-" Karma scoffs and cuts her off with a watery 'literally', and the blonde looks at her pleadingly, "and I'm sorry Karma" taking a step towards her, "You don't how fucking sorry I am-"

"The worst thing about this is that I- " Karma cuts herself off, "God, I'm so confused..." she whispers brokenly and turns her back to Amy, her head down and arms around herself.

Looking so fucking little, Amy just wants to hug her forever.

She walks towards Karma, "I- don't be okay? Just hate me, hate me" Amy says desperately, "At- at least for a while, I'll take it..." her voice wavers, and her heart breaks when she notices Karma's back shake as she cries silently, "Please don't- please don't cry, I deserve it..."

Amy just wants to hold Karma in her arms and just take whatever the other girl throws her- punches, insults—whatever. She'll take whatever as long as Karma doesn't have to cry because of her ever agai-

"I hate you" Karma whispers, her voice cracking. But it's loud enough that Amy can actually feel her heart fall at the intensity of those three simple (so final) words.

She feels like dying.

The blonde swallows, "I- I'm gonna- yeah..." she says hoarsely - her throat tightening, holding a hundred sobs that are about to come out - and turns around towards the door. She needs to get out of here, she needs to crawl in a hole and cry herself forever, she needs to scream and punch something and-

"...you don't- you've made such a mess in my head. I don't even- know myself anymore..." Karma trails off quietly.

"Karma..." Amy gets closer to her and the rehdead turns around to face her with a scowl on her tear stained face.

"...or what I want" she raises her voice, and Amy's suddenly nervous again as those angry eyes flash at her, "You did that! You're doing that!" She yells, basically lunging at Amy, "And that's why I hate you!" she screeches, "I hate you!" She pokes her middle finger on Amy's chest pointedly, making Amy's walk backwards.

"Yeah? Good! Hate me!" Amy screams loudly, looking down at Karma, "I deserve it! I fucked him-" she says and Karma pushes her. She's not very strong but she manages to make Amy stumble a little.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Karma growls and Amy can see the vein on her forehead pop up.

"Look, it happened" Amy sighs and grabs the redhead's arms, gently pulling her away, "And it didn't mean anything for either of us. He wanted to tell you-"

"And with Reagan? What did it meant with her?" Karma asks breathlessly, eyes dark eyes scrutinizing her face for any kind of answer. And Amy frowns in confusion, "Whatever, just- " she shakes her head dismissively, and turns her back on Amy, "...I really don't feel like being heartbroken all over again" She whispers to herself and then sucks a breath in.

...What?

Amy stands there motionless, "What?"

"I- what?" Karma's eyes dart around the room nervously, "Nevermind, I'm still mad at you!" She shrieks, her voice going up an octave and Amy's eyes pop open.

She's been Karma's best friend for ten years— she knows the signs of Nervous Karma- the fidgety hands, the high voice, the incapability to hold eye contact for more than two seconds—

"What?!" she yelps in disbelief again.

Karma flails her arms in the air, "What?! I told you!" She shouts frustratingly, "I told you- you've fucked up my mind! I am all- "

"Confused" Amy states with finality. "Yes. That's what you are- that's...what's happening right now" says lowly, moving her jaw side to side to control herself, "Because you are not- you're not- there's no possible way..." she trails off, shaking her head, "I'm gonna go" she says before turning around abrutly towards the door again. She needs to get out of there, before Karma says something so fucking stupid again that would make her—

Then she feels warm hands on her shoulder turning her around, and she's pushed into the door-

And then Karma kisses her.

In a blink, she grabs Amy face surpisingly gently - considering what she just did right now - and crashes her lips against hers.

And Amy's mind goes blank, she tenses at the feeling, her clenched fists by her side and her eyes wide open.

She's fighting so hard to not close her eyes at the feeling of those familiar lips moving softly against hers. And Karma must notice she's not moving her lips, she's not kissing her back, because she pulls away slightly, whispering her name breathless against her lips and before she's pushed away by Amy.

And Karma tumbles at the force of the shove, but Amy can't even feel bad right now.

"Amy..." Karma says in a small voice.

"H-how could you..." The blonde whispers and feels her throat close up again and her eyes water. She's gonna barf. "How dare you?!"

Karma's bottom lip is trembling, but she takes a deep breath and lifts her head, saying a simple "I had to" and that makes her angrier.

"You have no fucking right!" Amy yells, her jaw clenching, biting back a lot of godawful things she's been holding up for a while, "You..."

"Yeah, I did. I kissed you" Karma shrugs like it was nothing and Amy feels hot rage go through her body, "and I had to, okay?" She mumbles before shaking her head and scoffing, "You and everyone think I'm so dumb... " she laughs self-deprecatingly, "You don't even know how many times I've just laid in bed trying to fix the mess I have in my head for God know how long..."

Amy clenches her jaw, "Bullshit." she spats, "You don't know what you're talking about Karma you're just- "

"Confused? Yeah, I'm confused alright" she smiles solemnly at her, "I don't even understand myself..." She mutters silently

Amy closes her eyes and breathes in, "Talk" she grits through her teeth.

"I just- " Karma groans, like she doesn't know what to say, "It's just- the second I knew about you and Liam, I-" she exhales and turns her head and Amy can see the bones on her jaw moving, "I've never wanted to punch someone as much as I did- " she turns to look at Amy, "and now you throw that bomb on me about you and ugh- " she groans, her nose scrunching up in disgust, "I want to punch her even more- I mean how dare she?!" She folds her arms, huffing.

Amy can't help herself, "She's my girlfriend" She reminds her and Karma scoffs, rolling her eyes. "And I was the one that jumped her, so" she shrugs faking indifference.

Karma groans and takes a few steps back, leaning against the teacher's desk, "Just- stop talking please"

"You can't blame her" Amy points out.

"I know, okay!" Karma exclaims and then slumps her shoulders, "It just- it gets me so mad..." she mutters lowly and Amy's eyebrows raise up at that unfamiliar tone on her voice. Karma groans again "It- it feels like you cheated on me..." She mumbles, the sound barely understandable because of the hands covering her face.

Amy takes her in. She watches how broken and torn and just so damn unhappy Karma looks right now and then realization dawns on her - she looks exactly like Amy did at the end of her mother's wedding and without thinking about it, she charges forward.

And now it's Karma's back pushed against the desk as Amy's body and lips smashes on hers.

Amy's mind goes blank again, now she's just feeling. But one thing's certain— 'I've missed these lips' and that makes the blonde kiss her harder.

Like she never dared before.

Her feet move on their own as she gets impossibly closer to Karma and their chest are pressed together and Karma's hands go to Amy's waist instantly but Amy puts her hands on top of hers and slams them on the desk, pushing their hips together and Amy feels Karma's moan on her mouth. And it kinda takes her by surprise-

She needs to hear it again.

She moves her mouth to take Karma's bottom lip, sucking on it before grazing her teeth on it a little, making Karma gasp and Amy thrust her tongue forcefully inside her mouth.

And she lets out a moan when Karma sucks on her tongue, and Amy lets go of Karma's hands to wrap one of her arms around her waist, lifting her up a little. And Karma sits down on the desk, wrapping her legs around the blondes hips to bring her closer until Amy's almost on top of her just leaning on her sweaty hands flat on the desk.

It's never been like this. Never. Even when things got a little hot at that threesome it was's like this. This is urgent and desperate.

And- freeing.

She shivers a little when she feels Karma's hands on her abs out of a sudden and Amy doesn't even know where her hands are resting anymore but it's soft and warm- and then she hears Karma breath hitch and Amy's eyes pop open.

She reels backwards instantly, "God, I'm s-sorry" she stutters moving her hands from under Karma's fucking skirt... Oh, God.

Karma blinks at her a couple of times, and then shakes her head, "It- it's fine. It's- yeah..." She says, her tone heavy with something Amy doesn't really want to identify right now.

The blonde looks at her, "I need to go" she says as she gets her backpack from the floors and sprints to the door.

She's fucked up enough already.

"W- wait!" Karma jumps off the desk, "Amy!' she calls her and Amy doesn't even turn around, she doesn't want Karma to see her undoubtedly bloodshot eyes. "You can't just leave. We'll- "

"I can't" Amy accepts to Karma - and to herself, as much as she though she could. "I can't leave...but I can't stay either" She whispers. She doesn't have to say why. Karma knows.

She hears Karma sniff from behind her and she shuts her eyes, feeling a tear drop on her cheek.

"I know" Karma says hoarsely and Amy turns the lock on the door. The minuscule sound echoing through the quite room.

She finally opens the door, her feet moving mechanically out of the door and her lips barely whispering a 'Goodbye, Karma' before bolting out of the room.

(She pretends not hear Karma whisper 'I love you' brokenly at her back)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was what I hoped that would happen on the episode. And it ended up being an emotional rollercoaster and super angsty.   
> I wrote this like a week ago. I'm sorry I posted it so late, I keep forgetting I have an account here.


End file.
